Fighting Love 0
by Roxius
Summary: KOF XI. Malin realizes she's falling for Kasumi, so Eiji decides to help her out abit by giving her some advice. Warning: SHOUJO AI/YURI Femmeslash! MalinXKasumi, and Eiji with a Persona 3 fetish! Please R & R!


Malin couldn't sleep; she just laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her brain was wrapped around with thoughts of everything that's been happening to her as of late. Closing her eyes, the face of one single person entered her mind: Kasumi Todoh, one of her teammates in the Anti-Kyokugen Ryu Team. Cheeks flushed, Malin slowly moved her hand down towards between her thighs as she pictured Kasumi undress.

'NO! STOP IT!'

Snapping her eyes back open, Malin sat up and chastised herself. 'Dammit! I can't just let myself lose control like that! I'm not gay! I'm not gay!' Yet, every time Malin told herself that, she felt deep in her heart that it was nothing more than a lie. Letting out a groan of despair, Malin buried her face into her hands and cried. Suddenly, she had an idea. She reached over to the bedside table, grabbed her cellphone, and called up Eiji Kisaragi, her other teammate.

Luckily for Malin, Eiji happened to be awake at the time; his super awesome ninja powers helped him sense distress in his blond female teammate. "Can I talk to you...about feelings?" Malin asked hopefully over the phone. Sighing, Eiji replied, "Sure...but come over to my room first. We're right next door, anyway..."

Closing her cellphone, Malin headed over into Eiji's room and sat opposite of him on the bed. Before she began speaking, Eiji held up a hand and said, "Before we begin...I just want to make sure...it's not me you're in love with, right?"

Malin blushed and exclaimed in response, "O-Of course not! Don't be disgusting! I...I don't even...I don't even think I like boys anymore..." Eiji let out a sigh of relief and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. After a moment, he said:

"It's Kasumi...isn't it?"

Malin felt the heat around her rise about 50 degrees as she nervously nodded 'yes'. Eiji chuckled and replied, "Heh heh...well, isn't that interesting? You got yourself a little lesbian crush! Good going, Malin!"

Malin clasped her hands over Eiji's mouth and hissed, "Quiet! She might hear you, dammit!"

Eiji shrugged his shoulders and pushed Malin off. Getting up and looking out the hotel window, he said, "...You do plan on telling her, right?"

"Maybe...maybe not...probably...argh! I just don't know!" Malin replied sadly.

"This is so cliche; just break out of your shell and tell her how you feel!" Eiji snapped. His powerfully motivational voice inspired Malin quite well. Standing up, the blonde little dyke exclaimed, "YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M GONNA GO AND TELL KASUMI HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

Malin swung the door open and stomped out into the hall and over to Kasumi's room. While he waited to hear the results, Eiji pulled out one of his secret 'Persona 3 hentai' doujins and started reading.

'Oh yeah, Mitsuru...shake those big ol' jugs of yours all over the place...' Eiji thought naughtily.

* * *

"...K-Kasumi? Can I come in?"

"Yes, Malin."

When Malin entered Kasumi's room, the japanese girl was busy washing her headband. She would dip the cloth into a bucket of water, scrub it, and then dip it back in again. Things went on like this for a while quietly until Kasumi broke the silence by asking, "So...why did you want to see me, Malin?"

Malin blushed and stammered, "Uh...I just wanted to tell you something..."

"What is it?" Kasumi asked with a slight grin, causing Malin's heart to pound even harder than before. Clutching her chest, Malin opened her mouth to speak, but her lips became dry. She couldn't think of a single solitary thing to say, even though she had just planned on admitting her feelings right now.

"Err...err..."

Malin took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and exclaimed, "I...I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, KASUMI!"

* * *

Eventually, Malin returned to her older male teammate's room, and she had a big grin on her face. "So...what happened?" Eiji asked, quickly hiding the doujin underneath the bed.

Malin threw her hands into the air and cried, "SHE LOVES ME! WE'RE ACTUALLY A COUPLE! WE EVEN KISSED! I'VE NEVER FELT SO HAPPY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! W00T!"

From behind Malin, Kasumi walked into the room and wrapped her arms around the blond girl's waist. "Only a single kiss? I thought you really wanted to be my girlfriend, Malin-chan..." Kasumi purred. Malin let out a shivering sigh of ecstacy as she and Kasumi went back to the other room.

Eiji smirked from underneath his mask and thought, 'Malin and Kasumi...they do kind of make a cute pair...heh heh...'

* * *

A/N: I'm really into the 'King of Fighters' series and 'Persona 3 FES' at the moment, so expect some more fics both of those categories!


End file.
